My Boyfriend
by AnimeReteller
Summary: A sad one-shot. Told from Chihiro's point of view. somewhat H C. No flamez. Look at disclaimer before reading so there are no confusions!


Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away. Period. Don't sue me. Also, this is an Korean tale.so, the ideas aren't really mines. I just thought that Haku and Chihiro would fit the part real well.Still, no stealing!!!  
  
My Boyfriend  
Retold by Tiffany Note: From Chihiro's POV.  
  
~@@~ I have a boyfriend who grew up with me.  
  
His name is Haku.  
  
I always thought of him as a friend till last year, when we went on a trip from a club. I  
  
Found out that I had fallen in love with him.  
  
Before that trip was over, I took a step and confessed my love for him.  
  
And soon, we became a couple, but we loved each other in different ways.  
  
I always concentrated on him only, but by his side, there were so many other girls.  
  
To me, he was the only one, but to him, perhaps I was just another one of those girls...  
  
"Haku, do you want to go catch a movie?" I asked.  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why? You need to study at home?" I felt disappointment grabbing me.  
  
"No...I am going to meet a friend..."  
  
He was always like that.  
  
He met girls in front of me, as though it was nothing.  
  
To him, I was just a girlfriend.  
  
The word "love" only came out from my mouth. Since I knew him, I had never heard him  
  
say "I love you."  
  
Not once.  
  
For us, there weren't any anniversaries at all.  
  
He didn't say anything from the first day and it continued till 100 days..200 days..  
  
Everyday, before we said goodbye, he would hand me a doll. Everyday, without fail. I  
  
couldn't understand why.  
  
Then one day  
  
Me: Um, Haku, I.  
  
Haku: What? Don't drag, just say it out..  
  
Me: I love you.  
  
Haku: ...you...um, just take this doll and go home.  
  
That was how he ignored my three words and handed me the doll.  
  
Then he ran off, as though he was trying to get away from me.  
  
The dolls I received from him everyday, filled my room, one by one. There were many...  
  
Then one day, it was my 15th birthday.  
  
When I woke up in the morning, I pictured a party with him, and stranded myself in my  
  
room, waiting for his call.  
  
But...lunch passed, dinner passed..and soon the sky was dark..and still he didn't call.  
  
It was already tiring me out to look at the phone any longer.  
  
Then around 2am in the morning, he suddenly called me and woke me up from my sleep.  
  
He told me to meet him outside the house.  
  
Still, I felt overjoyed and ran out happily to meet him.  
  
Me: Haku..  
  
Haku: Here...take this..  
  
Again, he handed me a little doll.  
  
Me: What's this?  
  
Haku: I didn't give it to you yesterday, so I am giving it to you now. I'm going home now,  
  
bye.  
  
Me: Wait, wait! Do you know what today is?  
  
Haku: Today? Huh?  
  
I felt so sad. I thought he would remember my birthday.  
  
He turned around and walked away like nothing had happened.  
  
Then I shouted: Wait!  
  
Haku: You have something to say?  
  
Me: Tell me, tell me you love me.  
  
Haku: What?!  
  
Me: Tell me.  
  
I put my pathetic self behind and clung on to him.  
  
But he just said these cold words and left.  
  
"I don't want to say...that I love someone so easily, if you are desperate to hear it, then  
  
find someone else."  
  
That was what he said. Then he ran off.  
  
My legs felt numb...and I collapsed to the ground. He didn't want to say it easily..  
  
How could he...  
  
I felt that..  
  
Maybe he wasn't the right guy for me..  
  
After that day, I stranded myself at home crying, just crying.  
  
He didn't call me, although I was waiting.  
  
He just continued handing me a little doll every morning outside my house.  
  
That's how those dolls piled up in my room... everyday..  
  
After a few weeks, I put myself together and went to school.  
  
But what made the pain resurface was that...I saw him on a street...with another girl..  
  
He had a smile on his face, one that he never showed me...as he touched the doll..  
  
I ran straight back home and looked at the dolls in my room, and tears fell..  
  
Why did he gave these to me.  
  
Those dolls were probably picked out by some other girls.  
  
In a fit of anger, I threw the dolls around.  
  
Then suddenly, the phone rang. It was him.  
  
He told me to come down to the bus stop outside my house.  
  
I tried to calm myself down and walked down to the bus stop.  
  
I kept reminding myself that I was going to forget him, that...it's going to end.  
  
Then he came into my sight, holding a big doll.  
  
Haku: Chihiro, I thought you were pissed, you really came?  
  
I couldn't help hating him, acting like nothing had happened and joking around.  
  
Soon, he held out the doll as usual..  
  
Me: I don't need it.  
  
Haku: What...why..  
  
I grabbed the doll from his hands and threw it on the road.  
  
Me: I don't need this doll, I don't need it anymore!! I don't ever want to see a person like you again!  
  
I spat out all the words that were inside me. But unlike other days, there was something  
  
different in his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry," he apologized in a tiny voice. He then walked over to the road to pick up the  
  
doll..  
  
Me: Idiot! Why are you picking up the doll?! Just throw it away!!!  
  
But he ignored me and carried on.  
  
Then..  
  
Honk~ Honk~  
  
With a loud honk, a big truck was heading towards him.  
  
"Haku! Move! Move away!" I shouted..  
  
But he didn't hear me, he squatted down and picked up the doll.  
  
"Haku, move!"  
  
HONK~!!  
  
"Boom!" That sound, so terrifying.  
  
That's how he went away from me.  
  
That's how he went away without even opening his eyes to say one word to me.  
  
After that day, I had to go through everyday with the guiltiness and misery of losing him..  
  
And after spending two months like a crazy person..  
  
I took out the dolls.  
  
Those were the only gifts he gave to me since the day we started dating.  
  
I remembered the days I spent with him and started to count the days when we were in love.  
  
"One...two...three..."  
  
That was how...I started to count the dolls..  
  
"Four hundred and eighty four...four hundred and eighty five.."  
  
It all ended with 485 dolls.  
  
Tears welled up in my eyes and I started to cry, a doll clutched in my arms.  
  
I hugged it tightly, then suddenly..  
  
"I love you~, I love you~"  
  
I dropped the dolls,shocked.  
  
"I...love...you??"  
  
I picked up the doll and pressed its stomach.  
  
"I love you~ I love you~"  
  
It can't be!  
  
I pressed all the dolls' stomachs as they piled by the side.  
  
"I love you~" "I love you~" "I love you~"  
  
Those words came out non-stop.  
  
I.love you..  
  
Why didn't I realize that...  
  
That his heart was always by my side, protecting me.  
  
Why didn't I realize that he loved me this much.  
  
I took out the doll under my bed and pressed its stomach...that was the last doll, the one  
  
that I had thrown onto the road. It had his bloodstain on it.  
  
The voice came out, the one that I had been missing so much..  
  
"Chihiro...Do you know what today is? We've been loving each other for 486 days. Do  
  
you know what 486 is? I couldn't say I love you...um...since I was too shy.."  
  
"If you forgive me and take this doll, I will say that I love you.."  
  
"everyday...till I die...Chihiro...I love you.."  
  
The tears came flowing out of my eyes. Why? Why? I asked.  
  
"God, why do I only know about all this now?"  
  
He was never by my side, but he loved me till his last minute..  
  
For that...and for that reason...to me...it became courage.to live a beautiful life...  
  
The End  
  
How was the retelling? If you like it, please review so I will retell more. 


End file.
